Desirable
by xXloveless19Xx
Summary: After being forced into a spiritual séance, Naruto is hunted as prey by a demon that was accidentally summoned into his world. His bad luck, just got a lot worse. SasuNaru


**Hello everyone! I'm back with another one-shot! I really love one-shots. Reading **_**and**_** writing them. I'm working on several one-shots too! They're just so easy! It's so much work and takes a lot of time and effort to write a multi-chapter fanfic. Especially when you're constantly busy with other things. So it's nice to take a little break from them and write a quick one-shot. **

**Alright my peeps! I know I always say how I like to write fanfiction that has it's own originality or flavor to it, but after reading quite a few of these types of fics, I wanted to try my own hand in it. And because it's October and was in the horror/halloweeny mood lol I won't tell you what exactly that is yet, I'll let you find out lol Please enjoy! ^^ **

**WARNING! There are some religious issues mentioned in this fanfic. And it may offend some readers. But please know I mean no offense at **_**all.**_** And please do keep in mind that it is all fictional, and should NOT be taken to heart. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Never have, and probably never will…**

~Desirable~

It was a cold, dark night with hardly a visible star in the sky. Not even the moon was visible. It was the perfect kind of night for ghouls and monsters of folklores and myths to prowl about. That is if you believed in such beings. Naruto didn't believe in such things. Except for ghosts, he was sure those were real and held an almost unhealthy fear of them. But ghouls and monsters such as vampires, werewolves or even demons? He didn't believe in any of that. He didn't believe in a heaven or hell, or even in God.

Why should he believe in such a holy being that never graced him with any kind of happiness? If there truly was a God, then why did he take his parents away? Leave him orphaned and then dragged to several foster homes? The foster homes weren't awful, he did in fact meet some wonderful people. But then once he was transferred to another home, he never saw them again. The reasons for his transfers was always due to an unfortunate set of circumstances that he always found himself in. It was like he carried a heavy cloud of bad luck with him where ever he went.

Starting all over again and again quickly became useless because he knew he'd soon be transferred again. It hurt. It hurt a lot when he could never see the faces of his precious friends again. So he decided to distance himself from people. If he had no bonds with people, then it wouldn't hurt anymore when he was forced to leave again. But it was lonely isolating yourself. And that hurt even more.

And to top it all off, he was being harassed by other guys at the high school he was currently attending. They said he was weird and a freak always being alone and never talking to anyone. And it was because of them that Naruto found himself in his current situation.

It was mostly his fault. He knew he shouldn't mingle with other people or get involved. It never went well for him. He had been walking home on this dark and cold night, when he noticed a wild house party in full swing down the street. Naruto was going to walk right by it, he swore he was going to! But it had been so long that he had any real human contact, so he didn't feel any harm in watching the party goers for a few minutes. And it was a grave mistake of his to remain standing out in the open.

In the crowd were Suigetsu, Karin, and Sai. Some of the main people who tormented him. They spotted him immediately and walked over to him.

"Well if it isn't Konoha High's loser. What are you doing here? Looking for some fun?" Suigetsu's grimy voice snapped Naruto out of his daze.

Seeing the approaching trio Naruto felt dread and frustration fill up his being. He couldn't believe he didn't notice them until just now. He backed up a few steps but stopped abruptly when a hand fell onto his shoulder and gripped it tightly.

"Not so fast, where ya goin'? The party won't be over for another few hours."

Naruto grit his teeth at the scratchy, feral voice behind him. It just had to be Kiba. He was another guy that liked to mess with him from time to time. He didn't necessarily make it a daily habit of causing trouble for him, but what made him all the much worse was how insanely strong and barbaric he could be. He was wild and untamed and once he unleashed his raw strength onto Naruto, it was an all out battle. While he could measure up to Kiba a bit in a fight, he couldn't take on him and the other three at once. It'd be futile. Although, he could try talking his way out of it. He hadn't tried that tactic with these guys yet.

"I was just going home. I'm not interested in partying." He tried to turn away from them and start walking but Kiba swung his whole arm around his shoulders and nearly had him in a headlock.

"Come on man, that's no fun. We were just about to play a game."

Naruto didn't miss the malicious smirks on their faces as he was dragged towards the house party by Kiba. His fight or flight instincts started to kick in and he began to struggle within Kiba's hold. But there were way too many people around. There was no way he was going to get out of there.

Kiba hauled Naruto into the house and dragged him into a back room. And just to make his night even worse, the rest of the assholes in his class were there. Sakura, Ino, Neji, Kankuro, Temari, Gaara, hell even people from neighboring schools were here. And they all hated him.

"What the hell is that loser doing here?" Sakura sneered at him. Naruto couldn't believe he thought she was a sweet girl when he first saw her. She acted so nice and pleasant to everyone around her, but she was really a bitch on the inside. He even had a bit of a crush on her at first too, but it instantly died when she joined their peers in ridiculing him.

Suigetsu walked in and pushed past Naruto roughly and smirked. "He's here to play that _game_ with us. It'll be fun!"

A knowing look came across everyone's face within the room and the feeling of dread Naruto was already feeling suddenly tripled. Subconsciously his body leaned backwards towards the exit, but Kiba was there blocking it. Not wanting them to know how anxious the situation was making him, Naruto locked his jaw and kept a firm glare up on his face.

While everyone started to situate themselves around a round table, Suigetsu turned back towards him and tried to push him towards the group. Naruto planted his feet firmly to the floor and refused to budge and kept an eye on everyone in the room.

Noticing that Naruto wasn't going to move so easily Suigetsu smirked. "Say Naruto, do you believe in those old myths and folklores?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at him, not understanding where he was getting at. "No, they're just a bunch of tall tales and stories. None of it is true."

Suigetsu actually looked a bit surprised by this. "Really? You don't believe in any of it?"

"No, I don't." Naruto grounded out feeling irritated. Did these people really believe in that bullshit?

"Well what about ghosts?"

Naruto stiffened as Kiba came up behind him and whispered that. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from shaking and to keep calm. They were goading him, trying to freak him out, but he wouldn't give them that satisfaction. He actually preferred their physical abuse more than to their mental abuse.

"N-No. That stuff is a load of crap too." Naruto felt like strangling himself for letting a slight stutter slip out and for his voice weakening a bit at the end.

He heard Kiba chuckle behind him and could just feel the smug aura rolling off of the bastard. This was starting to look worse and worse for him and he needed to find a way out _now_.

"Well, whether it's a load of crap or not, it's still fun to mess with the unknown ain't it?"

Suigetsu smirked.

Suddenly both Suigetsu and Kiba grabbed both of his arms and pulled him over to the rest of the group where they were sitting around the table with all of their hands placed at the center on a board. Naruto was pushed down onto his knees roughly between Neji and Ino.

"Hey! Stop shoving me around you asshole!" Naruto tried to get back onto his feet, hating how crowded he felt, but was shoved back down by Kiba. If he didn't get out of there soon he was going to hyperventilate from the close proximity of everyone around him.

"Relax will ya. We just need another person to help us with the summoning." Kiba squeezed in between him and Ino and grabbed his right arm and forcefully placed it on a small wooden planchette that everyone else's hand rested on.

"Summoning? What the hell are you talking about!"

A tingle of fear started to creep up his spine as Naruto continuously tried to yank his hand away, but Kiba kept a strong hold on him. He quickly realized what the board was. It was a Ouija board and these idiots were trying to do a séance! He wanted no part in this! Speaking with the dead was crazy and he didn't want to mess or anger any spirits.

"Summoning a spirit. What the hell else you dumbass." Sakura spat at him.

"Or hopefully a demon." Gaara murmured.

Naruto knew that Gaara was a bit weird and creepy, but this just labeled him as a full blown freak! Even if he didn't believe in such things as demons, the notion behind such beings and not caring or actually wanting to come into contact with one was psychotic!

Naruto took subtle, deep breathes through his nose to calm himself down. He couldn't let them know about his growing panic. He scoffed at them. "Hah, don't you think you should be doing this on the night of a full moon? Tonight the moon isn't even visible."

"True," Neji spoke up for the first time, "but we already tried doing this during a full moon and nothing had happened. So we thought we'd try it during the new moon."

Naruto desperately hoped that it didn't work again. If there was any kind of divine force out there, anything at all, he wished for it to get him the hell out of this situation!

Sakura sighed impatiently. "Enough chatting, it's getting late! Start the séance already Ino!"

Ino huffed in annoyance at the girl but closed her eyes and waited for everyone to settle down. When everyone was silent Naruto suddenly wondered what happened to all the noise the other party goers were making only moments ago. Did they all go home? Did they pass out in a drunken stupor? The silence was unsettling.

"Are there any spirits that wish to communicate with us?"

Naruto nearly jumped from where he was kneeling at the sound of Ino's voice. His eyes darted around the room and to everyone's faces. They were all staring at the planchette on the Ouija board. Naruto's eyes turned to it too. He wanted nothing more than to rip his hand away from it and to run, but found that he couldn't. He even noticed that Kiba wasn't holding his hand in place anymore, so he could remove his hand. But strangely he couldn't. It was as if it was glued to the small wooden indicator and Naruto could do nothing but stare, and wait to see if it'd move.

Minutes passed by as they all stared and waited. Nothing had happened, so Ino asked again, a bit louder and stronger than the last time. They waited for another few minutes and nothing happened. Naruto relaxed a bit and breathed a small sigh of relief.

'_I guess the Ouija board was just a hoax after all.' _

Unfortunately, Naruto's relief was short lived when he heard a gasp. His eyes snapped open and immediately they landed on the planchette.

It was moving.

His arm was completely relaxed, not a muscle of his twitched. He quickly glanced at everyone else with their hand on the planchette but they all too were in very relaxed positions. Their hands just laid on a small part of the wooden indicator and followed it.

He watched in growing horror as it stopped on the word **Yes**.

"Oh damn, it worked this time."

"Shut up Suigetsu! Get the notebook ready to write down any letters that come to form words!" Sakura hissed.

Ino cleared her throat to get everyone quiet again. Then she asked the next question. "Can you tell us your name?"

They all waited for another few minutes before they got a reply. This time it landed on **No. **

A sigh of disappointment was heard from most of them. Except Naruto, he was sitting stalk still and felt an ominous chill run up his spine. This couldn't be real. It just couldn't be! He could practically feel a presence in the room with them. The fine hairs on his neck stood on end, and he felt as if whoever or whatever was there, was right behind him. He didn't dare look.

However, it seemed no one else in the room noticed this sudden presence like Naruto did. Ino just continued asking the spirit questions. The questions ranged from its gender to its age, right down to the color of its hair. The spirit hardly gave them any clear answers, and sometimes wouldn't answer at all. The whole experience probably wouldn't of been so bad if Naruto didn't feel so on edge. But what happened next stunned him.

"When did you die?"

Only a moment passed before their hands were being led from letter to letter. It seemed with each question, the faster the reply came if whatever it was chose to answer. Finally it stopped at the last letterand the word was completed.

**Never. **

The silence that lingered around them started to become insufferable. Without even thinking, Naruto finally ripped his arm away from the Ouija board and fell back onto his hands. At that moment there was a loud bang that echoed around the room as the lights dimmed and flickered. One of the girls screamed and the table was knocked over to its side. Everyone started to scramble around and knock stuff over in their haste to get away.

Someone tripped over Naruto as he shot up to his feet and got knocked back down. Desperately he clawed his way across the room, away from the screaming and squirming bodies. The lights went out and his vision was plunged into utter darkness. It was when he hit a wall and couldn't find his way around that he finally lost it.

Panting and breathing in heavily and deeply, his heart pounded harder and harder until it hurt. Panic seized him as he started to have difficulty getting air in his lungs. The screaming and shouts continued, but Naruto tried to block it out of his head. He needed to focus on getting out. Out into the cool night air and then he'd run all the way home as fast as he could.

Just as he was getting himself under control he felt a freezing, cold hand grip the back of his neck. Too shocked by it, Naruto froze all body movement. He couldn't even breath. It lingered there for a moment until it slammed him down onto the floor. The hand pressing down on him suddenly turned scorching hot as he thrashed around wildly. An ear splitting scream ripped from the deepest part of his throat and then everything seemed to come to a halt.

Naruto continued screaming and flailing about, too blinded in his own terror to realize the lights were back on. Slowly he got his wits back under control and heard the distinct sound of laughter fill his ears. Shakily he looked up and saw everyone in hysterics.

"Oh my god, did you see the look on his face!"

"He screamed like a little girl it was priceless!"

"Please tell me you got all that on tape, oh god-"

A burning mixture of anger, embarrassment, and shame welled up inside Naruto's chest. He couldn't believe he fell for it. He should of known it was all a set up, a trick just to mess with him. It's what they always did, so he should of seen it coming. But he still completely fell for it.

Naruto quickly shot to his feet and ran out of the house. He pushed and shoved his way past laughing people until he was finally out on the street. Faster and harder he ran, even after he could finally no longer hear them laughing, he still pumped his legs until they burned from the exertion.

After running for what felt like forever, Naruto finally reached his house. Without missing a beat, Naruto scaled the side of the house with the ladder that he kept hidden behind the shrubbery. He opened his window easily and slid into the dark room and immediately shut it.

Panting heavily, Naruto collapsed onto his bed. He buried his face into his pillow as his burning emotions started to overwhelm him. Hot tears were forming behind his eyes, but Naruto refused to cry. It was his fault anyway. He should of never paused to watch people having fun at some stupid party.

It took a good hour for Naruto to calm himself down and to beat back the urge to cry his heart out until his lungs became raw. Instead, he listened carefully to the sounds of the house. He only hoped he didn't wake up his foster parents when he came charging in here. All he heard was the ticking of his alarm clock. He sighed, glad that he didn't wake anyone. The last thing Naruto needed right now was to get in trouble for going out so late without them knowing.

He looked over at the clock and noticed it was just a bit past two in the morning. Well there was one good thing. It was the weekend so Naruto could sleep in as late as he wanted, and he planned on sleeping the day away to drown out his misery. Naruto got up and kicked off his shoes, and pulled his pants and shirt off. It was a cold night, but Naruto felt too drained to even look for a night shirt to put on. He climbed into bed and wrapped his comforter tightly around himself for warmth. A little bit of time passed as he slowly started to feel himself drift off to sleep.

A sharp crack snapped Naruto back into awareness. His lax body stiffened as he laid still and listened intently for any noise. Long minutes passed by and nothing happened. Naruto let out a heavy breath he didn't realize he was holding and relaxed again.

"I'm just paranoid. There's nothing here. There's nothing here at all."

After whispering to himself for a bit, Naruto calmed down again. He rolled onto his back and closed his eyes, willing himself to fall asleep.

Suddenly, Naruto's whole body was pressed roughly into his bed. His eyes flew open as he felt something heavy and oppressing weigh him down and restrain him from head to toe. His middle jerked up and his head flew back into his pillow. Raw terror and adrenaline constricted every part of his body so tightly he felt like he was choking. Naruto opened his mouth to scream, to call for help, for anyone at all, but not a sound came out. And that terrified him even more.

A familiar touch of cold Naruto felt before grabbed him by the throat. The icy touch then turned hotter and hotter till it started to burn and hurt. Naruto felt overwhelmingly vulnerable with his body pinned and voice missing. It suddenly struck him that while those bastards were only playing a nasty joke on him, they really did invite something into their world.

And now it was attacking him.

'_No…no, no, no, no, NO__**!'**_

"**NO**!"

With a sudden burst of strength and fury, Naruto wrenched his arm from the grasp of whatever was holding him down and swung it hard above him. Even though he couldn't see anything, he felt his fist connect with something. The heavy weight that had restrained him disappeared. Instantly he kicked off his comforter and bed sheets and scrambled his way up the bed till his back hit the bed post.

Clutching his chest where his heart was pounding erratically, Naruto gasped and sucked in large gulps of air, all the while looking around his room wildly for the thing that had attacked him.

"_What in the world is going on in here?!" _

Naruto's bedroom door flew open and banged harshly into the wall. The light snapped on and in walked his foster father with his foster mother standing a bit behind him looking disheveled and bewildered.

Naruto stared at them while still gasping for breath, but he couldn't of been happier than at that moment to see them. As distant and uncaring as they usually were, their faces made his heart bloom in relief.

"I-I…there was, I mean I-" Naruto tried with much difficulty to get out what he wanted to say, but panting and talking at the same time was nearly impossible.

The man that barged into his room looked incredibly angry and annoyed while he glared at Naruto. "Out with it boy! Why the hell were you screaming and thrashing around in the middle of the night!"

Finally getting his breathing under control Naruto tried to speak again. "T-There was this thing or s-someone in here! It w-was attacking me and-"

His foster father sighed heavily and rubbed at his temples tiredly. "Naruto. There's no one in here."

Naruto blinked at him in confusion then looked around his room. It was a bit messy as usual, but there wasn't a sign of anyone. And then he remembered of course there wouldn't be because what attacked him had to be a ghost. A ghost that those douche bags summoned.

"No, but it was g-ghost. A ghost! It was trying to strangle me!"

The man only shook his head in disbelief at him and scowled. Then his foster mother came out from behind him and looked Naruto in the eyes.

"Naruto, honey, there's nothing here. No person. No ghost. You were just having a nightmare. That's all."

Naruto gaped at the woman. They both didn't believe him. Instead she was just trying to brush it off soothingly. Remember that feeling of relief he felt when he saw them burst in? It was just mercilessly crushed into tiny, nonexistent pieces by the very same people.

"I don't have time for this, I have to get up in three hours for an important meeting at work! Can't believe the boy is getting worked up over a silly nightmare…"

His foster father stomped out and his foster mother followed quickly behind him. "Try to get back to sleep honey." The woman shut off the light and quietly closed the door behind her.

Naruto continued to sit there staring at the door. He felt cold. Not from fear this time, but from how utterly alone he felt. It wasn't long after his foster parents left that he felt it. The same chilling presence he felt during the séance. Naruto took a deep breath to stay calm. No one was going to help him or come to save him if anything happened. So he had to help himself.

A low almost inaudible chuckle reverberated around the room. The hair on Naruto's body stood on end and he trembled slightly. But he wasn't going to fall into mind numbing fear again. Naruto sat up straight and gazed around the room slowly, looking for the source of the soft laugh.

He didn't see anything at all, but he could still here that dark chuckling bouncing around off the walls of his small room. Gathering what little courage he had, Naruto gulped and spoke.

"Who's there?"

The chuckling stopped. It became unbearably silent as Naruto continuously swept his eyes around the room, searching in vain for his attacker. He knew it wasn't gone, he could still feel its ominous presence hanging heavily in the air. Feeling a little more brave Naruto spoke again, his voice stronger than before.

"Show yourself. I know you're still here."

The silence remained for a bit longer. Naruto started to grow wary and impatient, when he heard a soft tap and then a deep, menacing voice breach the silence.

"You're definitely an interesting one."

Naruto's head snapped in the direction the voice came from. His eyes landed on the wardrobe in the far corner of his room. He looked up and laying on top of his wardrobe was a dark shadowy figure. The only thing that really caught his attention was the blood red eyes observing him with cruel amusement.

Naruto felt struck with fear but immediately beat it down. Letting his fear consume him wouldn't help him when facing this malevolent spirit. Trying to keep himself in check, Naruto grit his teeth and glared up at his attacker.

"Get out. Go back to wherever you came from!"

The being snorted at him in annoyance. "Don't treat me like some lost spirit."

Naruto blinked in confusion. He stared harder at the shadowy figure. He couldn't tell if it was transparent, it was too dark to tell. Was it really not a ghost?

"You're really not a ghost, or some type of apparition?"

The being's eyes flashed briefly before answering. "No."

Naruto stared up at the red eyes for a bit longer, letting that information sink in. When it finally processed in his brain he felt anger spike inside himself. If he wasn't a ghost, then maybe it was another stuck up bastard from another school trying to freak him out. Growling under his breath, Naruto jumped out of bed and walked up to his wardrobe and glared up into those deep red eyes.

'_Those must be contacts or something.'_ he thought.

"I don't know how you got in here, and hid from my foster parents so well, but get down now and get the fuck out of my house!"

Again the guy started to chuckle at him. Naruto was quickly losing his last thread of patience. "Stop laughing! I told you to get the hell out! Right now before I call the cops, you-"

"They wouldn't believe you if you called them."

Naruto looked at him as if he were crazy. "What are you talking about? You're right there! I'll drag you out if I have to and get you arrested!"

Just like that he disappeared. Naruto hadn't even blinked, and he was gone without a trace. Completely stunned, Naruto took a hurried step back before being slammed face first into the wardrobe. He struggled frantically, trying to kick or head butt at the bastard behind him, but was restrained forcefully. He heard him chuckle again. The sound of that was starting to really piss him the hell off.

"Get the fuck off me! Let go!"

He felt hot breath on the nape of his neck and shivered slightly. Disgusted by his bodies reaction he jerked roughly to shake him off, but to no avail.

"Your resistance is remarkable for a human. Especially like before."

Confused, Naruto paused in his struggles for only a moment. He wondered what the guy had meant when he felt him press into his back harder. Fueled by rage, Naruto shoved himself off the wardrobe with all his might and swung around to punch the guy in the face, only to meet thin air.

'_How is he doing that?!' _

Naruto spun around searching his room again but didn't see him anywhere. Before he was thrown around again Naruto dashed over to the light switch and flipped it on. The light didn't come on. Naruto flicked it up and down roughly until he punched the wall in frustration. Not being able to see his attacker was starting to freak him out a bit.

'_Unless he lied and he really is ghost.' _Naruto thought off-handedly.

Then he froze. What if he did lie. Naruto felt incredibly stupid at that moment but didn't berate himself for it. He lunged over to his door to get out of the room. Naruto twisted and tugged at the door knob frantically, but for some unfathomable reason, it wouldn't open. He checked the knob and found that it wasn't even locked.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Naruto went rigid. The voice was right behind him, whispering mockingly in his ear. He wanted to turn around and punch the shit out of it, but felt rooted to the spot. His fear was creeping up on him again and he couldn't get a firm grasp on it.

"Your fear smells delicious. But I assure you that I am not some lowly apparition."

His body started to shake and he couldn't keep the tremble out of his voice. "Y-You're lying. If you're not t-then what the hell a-are you?"

The question hung thickly in the air as it was only met with silence. The only thing he could hear was his heavy breathing which he was trying very hard to keep under control.

For a moment he thought that he was alone when he got his answer.

"A demon."

Naruto scoffed weakly. "There's no such thing as demons."

He gasped in shock as a cold hand gripped his upper arm and spun him around. He was met with angry red eyes and a dark silhouette of a man.

"Your stupidity was amusing at first but it's starting to become tiresome."

Naruto flinched from the jab at his intelligence, then ripped himself away and backed up towards his bed. "Shut up! Demons aren't real, they don't exist! Just how God doesn't exist either!"

Those red eyes flashed with a bit of surprise for a moment before it went back to being amused. "You don't believe in God? That's interesting. I wonder where you draw your strength from…"

"What strength? I have no idea what the hell you're talking about. Just please, get _out_ already!"

"I can't."

Naruto sputtered. "W-What? Why the hell not! You can use the door, or preferably for me, the window over there! Hopefully you'll fall to your death!"

The red eyes glared at him. "I can't because you summoned me."

Naruto took a hesitant step back. "So you _are_ a ghost-"

"No! I just told you I'm a demon!"

"Demons don't exist you confused freak!"

Naruto felt himself get flung backwards. He sailed over his bed and hit the floor on the other side of it. A hand grabbed and squeezed his neck threateningly. He gasped and tried to claw the offending hand off of him.

"Get it through your dense skull. I am a **demon**. I could drag you down to hell if I wanted. There's not much stopping me since you don't believe in your God."

Naruto gasped again, trying hard to breath. The cold fingers around his neck tightened slightly. Naruto looked up weakly, about to spit in this things face when something came to his attention.

He didn't just see angry red eyes anymore, he saw a whole face. A seemingly young male face, possibly his age if not a bit older. He had flawless, pale skin and midnight dark hair that framed both sides of his face. Naruto wasn't gay but he knew a good looking guy when he saw one.

"If you really need proof of what I am then so be it."

Suddenly, the lights flashed on in the room. Naruto snapped his eyes shut and groaned from the brightness. Slowly he blinked them open again until they finally adjusted to the light. The first thing he saw was the face he was previously observing, and he was even more good looking in the light than he had expected. His eyes traveled down his face to the guys neck and then to-

Naruto's eyes nearly popped right out of his head.

"Oh god, you're fucking naked! Why the hell are you naked-dude put some clothes on!"

The demon sighed in annoyance. "I don't see the need to wear your human garments. I find it rather pointless."

Naruto struggled against his captor again and blushed immensely when he brushed up against the guys nether regions by accident. It suddenly dawned on him that he was half naked. He only had a pair of thin boxer shorts on. He felt his face burn hot with embarrassment.

"Are you some crazy molester?! Clothes aren't pointless, they hide your-your privates you dumbass!"

"Hn." The demon snorted in amusement before getting off of Naruto and crouched down near his feet.

Quickly Naruto scrambled away from him until he hit the opposite wall. He chanced a glance back at the naked freak and instantly regretted it. "Oh man, geez, would you please put something on to cover _that_ up."

"I can't."

Naruto practically choked. "What do you mean you _can't_? Your…package isn't that big down there!"

Although, Naruto really hated to admit it, but the guy was a bit bigger than he was in that department. And that pissed him off a little.

The demon sighed heavily. "Look at me."

"What? No! Not until you put something on! Just take my-"

Naruto stopped short as he caught a glimpse of something behind the freaks back. It was swaying back and forth rather lazily. Naruto squinted at it and he swore it looked like a…a….

"Is that a tail…?"

"Took you long enough to notice dobe."

Naruto ignored the insult and openly stared at him, getting the first good look at the guy despite his nudity. He looked feral and animalistic, with his clawed hands and feet, blood red eyes, and swishing forked tail.

Naruto sucked in a breath as it finally sank in. This was a demon. A real, live _demon_. Strangely, Naruto didn't feel as frightened as he probably should be. In fact, he felt more relieved that he wasn't a ghost. Though one thing struck him as odd.

"I thought a demon would be more physically frightening."

A smirk formed on the demons face and Naruto noticed a slightly enlarged pair of canines. "We are, this is just a…cleaner version of myself."

"Oh, I see…" Maybe he was crazy, but Naruto wondered what his true self looked like. Then another thought occurred to him. "Do you have a name?"

A strange look passed through those red eyes quickly. Naruto stared at the demon, waiting expectantly. After about a minute he started to feel a bit awkward from staring at a naked demon. Naruto looked away.

"Never mind, I-"

"Sasuke."

Naruto stopped short, not hearing it the first time. "What?"

Annoyed, the demon repeated. "I said Sasuke. That is my name."

"Sasuke…" Naruto tested the name out. It oddly sounded too nice a name for a demon. "Well, uh, my name's Naruto-"

"I already knew that."

Taken aback Naruto blinked in surprise. "How'd you know…?" Naruto stopped at the knowing look Sasuke gave him and scowled. Of course he'd know, he was hiding in his room when his foster parents busted in and called him by name.

"Whatever. Just get out of here already."

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "I already told you that I can't."

Naruto was about to shout at the bastard and throw him out his window when it dawned on him. "So those guys really summoned a demon…"

"Technically you and your stupid friends opened a portal to the underworld and I used it to come into the world of the living." Sasuke drawled.

This confused Naruto. "Why? If we didn't force you into our world, then why come into it?"

Sasuke gave him a deadpanned look. "You don't know much about demons do you."

Naruto felt his eyebrow twitch at the tone of the demons voice. "Well excuse me for not knowing everything about demons! I didn't believe they actually existed till just a few minutes ago!"

Suddenly Sasuke stood up and Naruto felt his body stiffened, expecting an attack. But all Sasuke did was sit on his bed. Naruto made a disgusted sound. "Dude come on. Put _something_ on, don't just sit on my bed butt naked! Are all demons exhibitionists?!"

"Not really since most demons are more animalistic or grotesque. It's mostly my kind that is." Sasuke replied nonchalantly.

Naruto huffed and got up, searching for an old pair of boxers. He didn't care if Sasuke liked walking around in the nude, he wasn't doing that in his room! He found a pair and threw them at Sasuke.

"And just what kind of demon just gallivants around in his birthday suit?"

The pair of shorts landed next to Sasuke but the demon ignored it. The sudden gleam in his eyes made Naruto feel a bit uneasy. A simpering smile made its way across Sasuke's face.

"An incubus."

A good long few minutes passed in silence as Naruto let that sink in. An incubus. He was an incubus? He heard of that term before. They were some type of sexual and lust driven demons and they-

Naruto's jaw dropped. "Oh god….Oh my _god_! Y-You're…but why, you-the _fuck?!_"

Naruto quickly backed up to put some distance between them. His stomach felt like it was in knots as his legs started to tremble a bit. He wasn't liking that predatory look in Sasuke eyes as he followed his every movement.

Finding the blonde's reaction quite amusing, Sasuke leered at him. "Judging from that response I assume you do know what an incubus is."

Naruto sputtered. "What the fuck! I thought an incubus only sexually assaulted females while a succubus did it to males!"

Sasuke snorted. "Incubus. Succubus. It doesn't matter. We're both bisexual by nature."

"But still! Why me? There were other girls and even guys with me when you came into our world! Why'd you follow _me_ home?"

A hungry, predatory look crossed Sasuke's face. "Because your scent smelled the most desirable. Simply intoxicating even now."

Naruto leaned against the wall and slid down till he was sitting on the floor. He couldn't believe his rotten luck. It always threw shit at him, but he never imagined something like _this_ could ever happen to him. Why couldn't he at least have a succubus sexually assault him?

Realization dawned on him and Naruto practically snarled. "You tried to rape me you bastard! Twice!"

The hankering look Sasuke was giving him turned into a glower. "Tried being the key word. If you were any other normal human, I would of already taken you. But you resisted me, and without the help of your God no less!" Sasuke hissed out rather harshly. His red eyes suddenly flashed with an unbidden fury, all directed at the blonde.

Naruto swallowed nervously, becoming aware of the severe situation he was in. Even though Sasuke didn't look that dangerous, he still held this hostile air about him. He was getting the feeling any wrong movement or word could set Sasuke off. But something didn't seem right and he couldn't help but open his big mouth.

"I still don't understand. What does God have to do with it?" Naruto almost regretted speaking after hearing a low growl emitting from Sasuke.

"You're an idiot. An idiot that doesn't even believe in his savior! It is your God that humans draw their strength from to resist and repel against demons. Yet you've managed to do it all on your own!" Sasuke spat, baring his canines.

It took a few moments before it finally hit Naruto. So that was why Sasuke was upset? Because he was outdone by a mere human with no divine help? Now that Naruto thought about it, that was pretty pathetic for a demon. Especially when Naruto had no idea how he had done it! It was actually so ludicrous, that Naruto barely repressed a laugh from escaping. He tried to disguise it with a cough.

But Naruto's weak attempt to hide it didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke. Snarling viciously, Sasuke lunged towards Naruto. A startled gasp wrenched its way from Naruto's throat as Sasuke tackled him to the floor and straddled him. Naruto's face went up in flames as he felt Sasuke's hard dick press into his stomach.

"G-Get the fuck off of me!"

Low, rumbling growls was the only response Naruto got as blood red eyes glared down at him murderously. Fear started to creep up on him once again, but Naruto stubbornly swallowed it back and glared up at Sasuke.

The demon's eyes narrowed into slits. "You're doing it again. I could smell your fear, but then it vanished. Only the comfort of your God has been able to do that for you humans."

Naruto barked out a cruel laugh. "Hah! God has never comforted or helped me in my entire life. I don't need Him. I don't need anyone!"

The growls died down as did Sasuke's anger. He stared down at the blonde human with something akin to curiosity. He never heard of a human being forsaken by God and didn't know if it was really true. What made the blonde more intriguing though was how he was doing all of this on his own without realizing it.

Sasuke felt a smirk tug at the corner of his lips while he released a contented hum. As infuriating as it was that a mere human such as this was able to resist him, he did like the idea of a challenge. In fact, just thinking about it turned him on greatly. His tail curled slightly as he leered down at his captive.

The sudden change in Sasuke's attitude alarmed Naruto. This demon had such wild and unpredictable mood swings. Out of no where, Naruto felt something wet on his stomach. He looked down and practically gagged in repulsion. This horny bastard was leaking precum all over his stomach!

"Ugh, that's disgusting! Get off already!"

All the wiggling and twisting from the blonde was quickly adding fuel to Sasuke's fire. He never felt such a powerfully raw need and lust for a human before. He knew he couldn't get what he wanted through his fear tactics, and that he couldn't take him forcefully either. The blonde's resistance was too strong for that. But there were other ways to break him.

Sasuke leaned down over the blonde, his eyes burning with desire. Naruto felt like a deer caught in headlights as he watched Sasuke's face loom closer to his. He was sure the bastard was going to kiss him, but Sasuke went past his lips and attached his mouth to the sensitive skin right under his ear. Naruto's breath hitched as Sasuke sucked at it lightly and bit softly. He shivered involuntary and cursed his traitorous body.

He tried as hard as he could to not react to the demon's ministrations. Sasuke grinned, seeing how even now, Naruto tried to resist his advances. His lips trailed up to his ear and he whispered huskily into it.

"You _will_ be mine."

Having enough of this, Naruto growled under his breathe and tried with all his might to buck Sasuke off of himself. He threw his weight up and to the side until they both rolled and Naruto ended up on top, straddling Sasuke. He grinned in triumph at the astounded look in the demons eyes, but it was short lived. Sasuke grinned maliciously up at him and then vanished in a cloud of dark smoke just as the light in his room went off.

Completely startled from being plunged into darkness, Naruto jumped to his feet and staggered backwards until he hit the back of his bed. With a yelp he fell onto it, but quickly rolled off onto the floor. He was not going to give Sasuke another chance to pin him down! Naruto felt around on the floor for something, anything to use to attack Sasuke with when he popped up again.

His hands came across one of his shoes. He inwardly groaned but figured it would do. Suddenly he heard movement. Naruto stiffened his body and waited for the attack. Without warning, his door flung open and the lights were snapped back on. With a startled scream, Naruto whipped his shoe towards the door. He heard an indignant shout and the sound of his shoe hitting the wall and falling to the floor.

For a few moments, everything was silent. Naruto's eyes adjusted to the light quickly and he looked towards his bedroom door and nearly shat himself. His foster father stood there with the most enraged look he had ever seen on the man. He was in deep shit now.

"I don't know what's gotten into you boy, but this is going to _stop_! All night long you were making a ruckus and I could hardly sleep! And you have the gall to _**attack**_me?!"

Naruto blanched, not knowing what to say to fix this. "N-No wait, I-I didn't mean to! I thought you were the demon-"

"Demon? So it's a demon now?!" The man gave out a harsh laugh. "First a ghost, and now a demon. You're going crazy! A complete nut job! I outta send you to an insane asylum!"

Naruto panicked. Being sent to an insane asylum was the farthest thing he ever wanted to be sent to. It was the worst thing that could ever happen to him! "No! No please, I'm sorry! I don't know what I was thinking. Just please don't send me there!" But his pleas went unheard.

"Not another word! I want you out of my house! You haven't even been here for half a year and all you've done is cause trouble! My wife and I thought we were doing good by letting you into our home, but you're too much for us to handle. This is out of my hands."

Naruto watched in complete astonishment as his foster father stormed out, slamming the door shut behind him. He couldn't believe what just happened. He was being sent away again, but this time…to an insane asylum. And it was all Sasuke's fault….

In a fit of rage, Naruto screamed and punched his wall until a gaping hole was left. His knuckles bled as he fell to the floor in a boneless heap. Tears of frustration started to well up in his eyes. Naruto drew in a shaky breath and rubbed his eyes. He had to get out of here. Now, before his foster father had the chance to keep him locked away in the house until he got the authorities in here.

Still trembling from what just happened, Naruto stood up on shaking legs. He quickly found his school bag and dumped everything out of it. Books, paper, and pens went scattering everywhere, but Naruto paid no attention to the mess. He walked all around his room, collecting all of his warmer, winter clothes and underwear. He stuffed it all into his bag, not bothering to try and fold it.

After shoving as much clothes as he could into his bag, Naruto went about throwing the rest of what he had on in layers. He started to heat up and sweat a little from the amount of clothes he now wore, but he knew the weather would soon turn harsh and cold. He needed to wear as much as he possibly could.

The whole time he was gathering things he would need, Sasuke never appeared. In fact, Naruto didn't even sense his presence anymore. He was starting to wonder where the demon had run off to. He just knew that bastard had planned the whole thing. The next time the horny bastard showed his face, Naruto was going to rip his head off. Both heads in fact!

Naruto ignored the bitter taste in his mouth at the thought of him. He hoped he'd never see Sasuke again, but he knew that bastard would be back. He didn't know much on demons, but if he could recall from a few things he heard others say, then demons had a nasty habit of attaching themselves to their victim until they attained what they wanted. It didn't matter what it was or for how long it took. They stuck around for as long as they wanted or until you found a way to exorcise them. Usually done by contacting a church and doing it their way.

But Naruto wasn't going to go to a church. They'd just tell him to trust in God and leave it in His hands. He had little to no faith, so it'd be a lost cause and wasted time to see a priest. He'd just have to figure out a solution for himself.

Naruto walked over to his dresser and opened the bottom drawer. All the money he ever collected since he could remember was hidden here and it was quite a large sum. In the back of his mind since he was little, he had always felt like he should prepare himself for the day when he had no choice but to run away. But he had always hoped it wouldn't come to that. Naruto counted the money he had when out of the corner of his eye he saw something. Stopping mid-count, Naruto turned his head slightly to look at it.

His eyes landed on the necklace his mother used to wear. Just a small, simple light blue crystal on a silver chain. He didn't remember what his mother looked like, she died when he was too young to comprehend much. But he knew that this was hers and kept it with him throughout the years.

He always hid it away because it reminded him too much on the thing he didn't and would never have again. Even if he didn't remember his parents, just the thought of knowing he once had them and didn't know them at all sent a pang through his heart. But, during the times the loneliness he subjected himself became too much to bear, he'd take it out to comfort himself. It was the closest thing he had to his mother.

Staring at it for another moment, Naruto put the necklace on his neck. He got up and quickly looked over everything he was taking with him and tried to think if he was forgetting anything. Feeling like he had everything he would need, Naruto walked over to his door and opened it slightly and listened. Downstairs he could hear his foster mother talking to his foster father. He couldn't make out what they were saying, but knew this was his chance to leave while they were distracted.

Not wasting anymore time, Naruto grabbed his bag and opened his window quietly. It was still dark out but in another hour or less, the sun would be coming up. Quietly but as quickly as possible, Naruto climbed down. Once he reached the ground he hid the ladder again. Taking one last look at the house, Naruto took off into the darkness. He had no regrets leaving.

* * *

It had been a week since Naruto ran away and took to the streets, and everyday was a struggle. It had only been hours after he had left that he had police scouting the area, searching for him and their dogs picking up on his trail. But he had out maneuvered them on numerous occasions and was able to travel through several towns. If he had to guess, he'd say he was probably a good three hour car drive away from home. His goal had been to take residence in a town before news of his disappearance would concern them, and then he'd move on.

Living on the streets was a lot harder than he ever imagined. Every night it grew colder than the last. The chill was starting to set into his bones and it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep warm. It only got worse after the thunderstorm he got caught in the day before. Half of his clothes were soaked through and they weren't drying fast enough.

Not only that, but he was starving. He was trying hard to stretch out his money, to make it last until he was far enough away that he could find a job and hopefully find a place to live in. But at this rate he didn't know if that would ever happen. He couldn't go out to buy food because the police were out looking for him again and he'd get spotted in a matter of minutes.

For now he was hiding in an abandoned old house. The windows were clouded with dirt and grime but he could still see what was going on outside. He was in a very bad end neighborhood, and almost got mugged, but managed to escape with all of his belongings. For all the bad luck he possessed, it was miracle he got away.

Naruto chanced a peek outside. He didn't see any people wandering the streets except for a couple stray animals. For now he was safe, but he didn't know for how long. With an exhausted sigh, Naruto slumped to the floor. The place was filthy, the floors caked with dirt, but Naruto did his best to clean a little area just for himself. He may be living on the streets now but he was still hygienic.

Time passed by slowly as the sun started to set. Naruto was slowly slipping into a dreamless sleep when he heard a crack. His body jerked and instantly he was alert. He listened intently and carefully glanced outside the window. There were no police cars. Naruto was beginning to think it might have been those thugs from earlier when he sensed a familiar presence.

His body almost sagged in relief, but he remained tense. He hadn't seen or sensed his personal demon stalker since the night he ran away, and remembered that it was all that bastard's fault that he had to resort to such measures. Which, by the way, he was still peeved about. Naruto's eyes swept the darkening room, searching for the one responsible for his current situation. Getting increasingly annoyed for not spotting him yet, Naruto growled.

"Come out. I know you're there Sasuke you're not fooling me."

A few moments went by until he heard a soft, amused snort. His eyes immediately landed on the darkest corner of the room and saw a pair of red eyes gazing at him with mirth. Naruto glared at those eyes, instantly remembering how they had haunted his dreams every night this week. Even though he hadn't seen Sasuke at all while on the road, he had often wondered if he had invaded his dreams during the few times he tried to get some rest. He wouldn't put it past the demon.

Movement caught Naruto's eyes and he snapped back to attention. Sasuke had moved out of his little hiding spot and Naruto wasn't surprised to see he was still stark naked. Sasuke stalked towards him; all the while wearing a smug smirk on his bastardly face.

"You certainly look a little worse for wear."

Naruto grit his teeth in barely repressed anger. "And who's fault is that! You got me into this mess!"

Sasuke had the audacity to smirk even wider at that. "I wouldn't say that was really my fault. You were the one who threw a shoe at your own guardian, almost harming him. And it's not my fault that they don't believe demons exist."

Too enraged to even think straight, Naruto jumped to his feet and charged towards Sasuke with a fist raised, aiming for his smug face. And of course, Sasuke vanished into thin air before Naruto's clenched fist hit any part of him. All that was left was a trail of black smoke. That fucking cheater!

"Face me you bastard! This is _all your fault_! If you had never shown up, then everything would have been the way it should be! None of this would of ever happened!"

Naruto's voice echoed around the room as he spun around, searching for any trace of the demon. He could sense Sasuke's presence _everywhere_, and it was starting to suffocate him. Even though the room was pretty big and spacious, Naruto felt like he was being crowded.

All of a sudden, Naruto felt himself being lifted. He only had a split second to see he was hovering a few feet off the ground in mid air, before being flung across the room. He crashed into the wall and fell to the floor in a heap. He groaned and rolled onto his stomach, his side stinging in pain. He was so going to slug that cheating asshole the second he had the chance too.

Only a few moments passed before Naruto felt a heavy weight settle down on his back and then cold hands restraining his arms behind him. He coughed, and then flinched when the pain in his side awoke. It stung with every cough that racked his body. He turned his head slightly, trying to get a look at Sasuke and scowled.

"You asshole."

Sasuke smirked once again before leaning down until his face hovered only a couple inches from the blonde's. His breath fanned over his cheek and ear and Naruto barely repressed a shudder. He fucking hated his sensitive and hormonal body at times.

"I don't see why you're so upset. You didn't seem to have any emotional attachments to those people, and you even planned running away years ahead of time. You should actually be grateful to me. This would of happened sooner or later. I just happened to make it sooner."

Naruto remained silent. As much as he wanted to deny it…Sasuke was right. This would of happened at some point. Naruto hadn't just planned the option to run away only if something drastic like before happened. He had planned it because deep down he knew one day he would run away. After all the years of moving from family to family and isolating himself, he grew sick of always being alone and letting others make the decisions for him.

For once he wanted to actually live his own life. To make his own decisions, decide where he wanted to go. He had just been too hesitant to do it at first. If anything, Sasuke sort of pushed him into what he had been wanting to do all a long.

Naruto's anger deflated. He couldn't remain angry like he wanted to when he had no one to blame but himself.

Sasuke noticed the sudden change in Naruto's demeanor and frowned. Where was the fiery blonde who always fought back? An alien feeling crept up on Sasuke. He didn't know what to make of it. If he had to place a name on it, he'd call it pity. Why he felt it, he had no idea. He never felt something so foreign ever before, and certainly not for his prey. Then again, Sasuke had done some things this past week he had never done before.

"You mind getting off? Your weight is starting to hurt my side." Naruto groaned.

Without a second thought, Sasuke got up. It hit him immediately afterwards. It was just that! He had done something he would of never done before. Usually he'd be trying every trick in the book to rape and devour the soul of his prey, but he didn't. His lust was still thrumming strongly even now, but after looking at Naruto's form at that moment, he held back.

Slowly Naruto got to his feet. His whole body ached. The cold was setting in even faster and his hunger was starting to become a problem he couldn't simply ignore anymore. He limped back over to his cleaned spot and sat down, then winced. Naruto ignored the pain and looked up and saw Sasuke staring at him with a blank look on his face. Even his tail that was constantly in motion, lay still between his legs. The staring started to make him uncomfortable after a few minutes.

"Stop staring at me." Naruto grunted.

And just then, Naruto's stomach had to make itself known with a loud growl. He felt himself blush in embarrassment. Honestly, his body had no decorum.

"Hungry?"

Naruto looked up at Sasuke who had somehow gotten right in front of him without him realizing it. He scowled at the smirk on his face.

"Not at all." He huffed.

But his traitorous stomach growled loudly again, and that time Naruto couldn't help but whimper slightly. Who could blame him, he hadn't eaten anything in almost two days. Trying to retain some of his dignity, he heard something fall next to him. He snapped his eyes to whatever it was and saw a bag with two hot steaming meat buns. Instantly his mouth watered at seeing hot food in front of him but he was shocked. He looked up at Sasuke in confusion.

"Did you…where did you…is that for me?"

Sasuke sat down in front of him and scoffed at his stupidity. "Who else would it be for?"

"But…why?" This was the last thing Naruto had expected. He just couldn't figure the demon out. His motives and actions were contradicting themselves.

"Why?" Sasuke stared at Naruto for a moment. "I don't have nor do I need a reason." Although Sasuke really had no idea why.

Naruto looked back at the food. He reached towards it cautiously before recoiling back, suddenly feeling suspicious. "Did you poison or do something demonic to it?"

Sasuke leered at the blonde, revealing the tips of his canines. "I guess you'll just have to find out for yourself."

Naruto glared coldly at Sasuke for a moment before eyeing the meat buns again. It was inhumanely cruel to dangle food in front of a starving man when they weren't sure if it was safe enough to eat or not. Naruto's stomach growled again. On the one hand, he was either going to starve to death or freeze to death. Suffering both of those at the same time didn't sound at all appealing. And even if Sasuke did do something to the food, at least he wouldn't deal with his hunger pangs anymore.

Reluctantly making up his mind, Naruto reached for the bag again. He took out one of the meat buns and almost shuddered from the heat warming up his hands. Its delicious smell assaulted his nostrils, making his mouth water. Shoving aside any suspicions he had of it, Naruto took a small, hesitant bite. All the while Sasuke watched him intently.

But even though Sasuke watching him carefully was making him a bit edgy, he couldn't help the slight moan that escaped his lips. Never had a simple meat bun tasted so amazing. He didn't care if Sasuke did something to it, this was bliss. He took large bite, and then another.

"You sound like you're enjoying that quite a bit." Sasuke licked his lips.

Naruto sucked on his fingers lightly after finishing the bun, then reached for the second one. He looked up at Sasuke for a moment, a pensive look on his face, before ripping the second meat bun in half and holding it out towards Sasuke.

Surprised, Sasuke looked from the bun to Naruto. "What's this for?"

Naruto shrugged while not looking at him. "It's only right if I share it with you." Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment. "Demons do eat right?"

Sasuke scoffed and pushed Naruto's offering away. "We do, but we don't eat what you humans eat."

"Oh?" Naruto looked down at the bun, then bit into it. He looked back up at Sasuke curiously. "Then what do demons eat?"

"Depends on the demon. Some eat human flesh, some drink their blood, others eat their souls…"

Naruto stiffened and Sasuke chuckled darkly at the wary look the blonde was giving him. "You don't have to worry. My kind doesn't eat any of that. Well sometimes a soul…"

Naruto shuffled back a bit away from him. "Oh sure, nothing to worry about my ass. I bet these meat buns were just to fatten me up a bit right? Or get me to trust you so you can devour my soul!"

Sasuke barely repressed the urge to roll his eyes. "Your lack of faith in me is rather insulting."

Naruto snorted. "Oh yeah, like you've done anything to gain my trust since we've met. And what retard would trust a demon!"

"A valid point," Sasuke admitted. "But I _have_ helped you on numerous occasions this week. You think you really avoided getting caught by the police all on your own?"

Naruto opened his mouth to retort but found he had nothing to say. He did find it odd that the police had not found him yet. Don't get him wrong, he was incredibly careful about hiding and staying out of sight, but so many times the police have been on his tail. Their dogs would at times pick up on his scent and trail after him with vigor, but he always managed to slip away. But did Sasuke really help him?

"I don't understand," Naruto narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Sasuke. "You mean to tell me that you really helped me during tight situations?"

Annoyance became evident on Sasuke's face as he glared at him. "Do I have to spell it out for you? Yes, I did. Even today, I set up a false trail so the police dogs wouldn't find you here."

Naruto was shocked. Weren't demons suppose to make life a living hell for their victim, until they drove them into insanity? That's what he heard people say back when he didn't believe in them. He didn't understand demons at all. Or maybe…he just didn't understand Sasuke.

He glared half-heartedly at Sasuke. "You're just doing this for my soul. That's all you want."

Sasuke shrugged. "Perhaps. You do owe me after all. But devouring souls isn't exactly my preference."

Naruto gulped, unsure if he wanted to know this. "Then what is your preference?"

That hungry look entered Sasuke's eyes again, practically making them glow red in the dimming sunlight. "Sex. What else? We feed off of sexual energy and sometimes semen. An incubus can't produce their own sperm, so they steal it from human males, and then use it to impregnate human females."

Naruto felt nearly sick. Those meat buns he just ate were starting to back up on him. "That's incredibly gross. Just plain revolting actually. Why does your kind even do that?"

Sasuke grinned at the nauseating look on the blonde's face "For multiple reasons. Some do it to reproduce more incubi and sucubi. Others do it just to devour the soul of the woman while she is pregnant with the beast. It makes extracting the soul easier. And others do it just for amusement."

He felt his stomach lurch a bit. "And what about you?"

The room became a little darker as the sun continued to set. Sasuke eyes gleamed lustfully. "Impregnating a woman and waiting for the right moment to strike is too much work for my liking. I prefer to just feed off of my victim's carnal energy and semen if they're male."

Naruto felt his face flush at the heated look Sasuke was giving him. Now that he knew exactly what Sasuke wanted, what was he suppose to say or do? Sasuke would never leave until he…until they had….

Despite the cold, Naruto felt uncomfortably hot now. But, at least he now knew how to get rid of Sasuke. And it wasn't as bad as it could be. It seemed like he wouldn't lose anything from it. Just some…Naruto felt his face heat up again…some semen. He glanced up at Sasuke and thought a bit more. Sasuke was a demon, and he knew he shouldn't trust one…but if this could get rid of him for good…

Naruto took a deep breath before exhaling through his nose, and looked straight into Sasuke's eyes. "So you're saying if an incubus is only after…sex…then they'll move onto another victim after they get what they want?"

"That's usually the case."

Naruto gulped, not believing what he was considering. "So if…if I were to have sex with you, you'd leave for good?"

"No."

For a few seconds, Naruto just stared at Sasuke, completely stunned. Finally he found his voice. "D-Did you just say _no_? I thought you said-"

"You asked if incubi moved on to their next victim once they get what they want, which is _usually _the case," Sasuke smirked, his eyes holding a terrible glint, "but not for me."

"But I-NO! That doesn't make sense! You've probably had thousands of victims in the past, so you always moved on to someone new!"

Sasuke got onto his hands and crouched slightly, his tail whipped to the side, creating a whoosh. "True. I always move on once I get what I want. Except this time."

Naruto felt short of breath. He couldn't believe his plan to get rid of Sasuke had backfired so badly. However there was still something that was nagging at him. "But why me. Why did it have to be me?"

Sasuke inched towards him slowly, much like a predator would before they pounced onto their prey. Naruto scurried backwards upon realizing _he_ was the prey. Sasuke grinned maliciously.

"Because you're different. The moment I laid eyes on you and breathed in your scent, I knew you were nothing like all the other humans I've preyed upon. And since you're untouchable, it just makes you all the more desirable."

Naruto's mouth hit the floor. His bad luck just hit an all time high. This was possibly the worst thing that had ever happened to him in his entire life. Nothing could compare. Looking into Sasuke's gleaming red eyes, he realized he'd never be rid of him. This demon would stalk him for the rest his life, and would probably drag him to hell after he died. There was just no escape for him.

Naruto's back hit the wall, and he panicked slightly as Sasuke closed the distance between them. He sucked in a breath and glared at him. "Get away from me."

Sasuke stared intently into Naruto's eyes. With a will and mind as strong as Naruto's, Sasuke knew he wouldn't be able to get him to submit, forcefully or not. Suddenly an idea hit him and he smiled wickedly.

"I have a proposition for you."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sasuke's choice of words. "I'll have to decline your invitation for sexual intercourse."

Sasuke snorted. "Not that kind of proposition, though it does include that."

Growling, Naruto glared at Sasuke, hating his close proximity. "Then fuck no!"

Starting to lose patience, Sasuke grabbed both of Naruto's hands and slammed them above his head. He delighted in the gasp and shocked look on the blonde's face. "Just listen. I'm trying to strike a deal with you. I'm not after your life or your soul. I just want you as a…sexual donor."

Slowly the words sunk into his brain and when they fully processed, Naruto's face turned beet red with anger and embarrassment. "A _sexual_ donor? So you want me as your personal slut?! Hell no you fucking bastard!" Naruto tried to wrench his wrists free from Sasuke's grasp, but the demon tightened his grip.

Sasuke sighed exasperatedly. "You should at least consider your options. You'll never be rid of me, and since I'll always do shit to mess things up for you to get what I want, you'll never fit into society."

Naruto froze. If Sasuke kept true to his threat, then every time he'd try to settle down, Sasuke would ruin it. He'd have to continuously move from place to place so as not to raise suspicion and get locked away for good. Naruto felt the back of his eyes stinging with tears.

He could never win could he? His whole life was just some cruel joke wasn't it? A couple tears escaped and trailed down his face. What was the point of holding it back? He had nothing left. He was living on the streets, he had a demon making his life a literal hell, and he was all alone. And he'd remain alone forever.

Sasuke watched as the blonde in front of him started to crumble in despair, accepting his retched fate. That foreign feeling settled itself in his stomach again. Why did he feel pity for a human? Before the look of defeat on his prey would bring him immense pleasure and satisfaction, but right now…

He released his hold on one of Naruto's wrists and trailed his hand down to the blonde's face. He cupped a cheek and wiped a tear away with his clawed thumb. Naruto looked up at him, his deep blue eyes swimming with unshed tears and anguish.

He hated it. Even though this is what he wanted, even though Naruto was finally vulnerable for him to take him…he realized he couldn't stand seeing Naruto look so broken.

"You make it seem like this is the worst possible thing to happen to you. If you accept my proposal, I won't do anything funny to bring suspicion upon you. So long as you always submit to me when I want you to."

"So unless I sell m-my soul to the devil, I c-can never live a normal life?" Naruto's voice was heavy and choked up. He was trying hard to not start sobbing on the spot.

Sasuke snaked his hand to the back of Naruto's head and tangled his fingers into blonde locks. It felt soft. "No, you're not selling it to the devil. You'd be selling it to me."

"Like there's a difference!" Naruto cried out.

"There is!" Sasuke barked. "The devil is far worse and wouldn't give you such a generous offer like I am. He'd just drag your soul to the lowest pits of hell and torture you for all eternity! At least you'd get to live your life in peace with me!"

Naruto stared deeply into Sasuke's blood red eyes. Live his life with Sasuke? Whether or not his life was peaceful, Sasuke would be there?

"I'll never be rid of you will I?"

Sasuke smirked. "No. I'll never leave you be. You're mine, you belong to **me**."

The possessive tone in Sasuke's voice made his stomach feel strange as his words echoed around in his head. He'd never leave? He'd always be there? So Naruto would never be…alone. He would never be alone again would he?

Naruto felt his heart clench from a strange feeling within him. He couldn't tell what it was. Hope? Relief? Happiness…?

Sasuke leaned his head down until his lips was only a breath away from Naruto's. "But do know that if you accept this, your soul will belong to me as well, and you'd wander the earth for as long as I exist. You'd be deviating from the path to God and eternal paradise."

"But you'd always be with me right?" Naruto heard himself ask.

Sasuke blinked, not understanding. "Of course, that is the deal."

Suddenly, much to Sasuke's surprise, Naruto smiled brightly. He had never seen the blonde smile, and he was almost entranced by how it lit up his whole face. It occurred to him how attractive Naruto actually was. But he still didn't understand the blonde's reaction.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you look quite…happy all of a sudden."

A soft laugh escaped from Naruto before he could hold it in. He couldn't help it. All his life he had been alone and now he found a life companion in the most unlikely place. In a demon! It made him feel light headed and a bit giddy. God he must be mentally deranged. Maybe his foster father wasn't so wrong to want to send him to an insane asylum.

"Yeah I…I am happy. I accept."

"Really…? You realize you are cursing yourself to eternal damnation. To wander amongst the living while everything and everyone around you will die as you keep moving forward." Sasuke couldn't believe that a human as pure as Naruto, was giving up his own salvation so _willingly_.

Naruto continued smiling up at him. "I don't care. All I ever wanted was a friend, someone who is always there. To never be alone. And if I could be with you for eternity, then to hell with God's supposed paradise. I never needed him anyway."

Sasuke stared at Naruto in disbelief. He felt another foreign emotion forming inside his chest. He couldn't place a name to it this time, but he didn't mind so much. Naruto really was one of a kind, he'd give the blonde that.

"So uh…how do we go about validating this agreement? Do we shake hands or touch fingers like in E.T.?" Naruto laughed nervously.

Sasuke had no idea what an E.T. was but didn't care. He smirked while eyeing Naruto from head to toe. His smirk grew.

"Um…Sasuke?"

He looked back into Naruto's sapphire eyes and felt the lust building rapidly. He leaned in closer to Naruto's lips.

"W-What are y-you doing?" Naruto stuttered. He felt his face heating up as Sasuke loomed in closer.

The blonde's scent was becoming inebriating to Sasuke. He smelled so delectable, Sasuke wanted him now. He swept his heated gaze up to Naruto's and smirked. "Through sex, how else?"

Before Naruto could say anything about that, Sasuke swooped in and claimed the blonde's lips with his own. Naruto gave out an indignant squawk as Sasuke plunged his tongue into his mouth. He nearly growled in the back of his throat after finally getting a taste of Naruto. He tasted better than he imagined.

Naruto's heart lurched up into his throat as Sasuke attacked his lips and mouth. He had never been kissed before. It suddenly dawned on him that his first kiss was with a demon, and a male demon no less. He wondered if that made him gay or not.

His train of thought was interrupted when he heard, and even _felt_ the low growl Sasuke was making. The demon pulled back a bit and stared at him. Naruto noticed a trail of saliva still connecting them, and found that it didn't disgust him in the slightest.

"You've never been kissed before."

Naruto flushed a deep red and sputtered. "W-What?! I-I've been kissed before-"

"Don't lie," Sasuke chuckled. "I can tell if a person has been touched intimately or not."

Sasuke leaned forward slightly and took a deep whiff of Naruto. "And it also seems you're still a virgin." Sasuke licked his lips. Knowing Naruto was a virgin deeply pleased him. He was going to be the first to take it from him and lay claim. His smirk widened till his canines were almost overlapping his lower lip.

"H-How did you…how is that-"

Naruto was cut off as Sasuke suddenly stood up and pulled him up with him. He was then dragged over to where his backpack and other stuff laid. Quickly, Sasuke pulled out Naruto's sleeping bag and then threw him onto it.

"Stop fucking manhandling me you bastard!" Naruto may be the one bottoming in this arrangement, but he was _not_ going to be treated like a sack of meat.

Sasuke just continued smirking as he hovered over the blonde. Any anger Naruto had was quickly replaced with embarrassment when he felt something hard poking into his stomach. He didn't need to look to know it was Sasuke's dick. He swallowed hard. With every passing moment, everything started to become more and more real to him. This was actually happening!

Sasuke could smell the anxiety rolling off the blonde in waves. He leaned down and kissed Naruto softly before pulling back and looking him in the eye. "Calm down. I won't hurt you…too much," he smirked at the withering glare Naruto gave him, "and you'll enjoy this, I promise. Incubi are known for being fantastic lovers in bed."

Naruto scoffed. "Yeah, when they're not sucking out your soul that is."

Sasuke chuckled before leaning down and claiming Naruto's lips again. He licked and bit at his lips until he pushed inside and dove into the blonde's mouth. He heard a moan coming from the body underneath him. It vibrated up into his body, causing his already flaming arousal to burn even hotter. He was literally aching to be inside Naruto.

A gasp escaped Naruto's lips as he felt Sasuke's hands move down his sides till it reached the hem of his shirt. Clawed fingers slipped underneath the layers of shirts he had on and trailed along his heated skin.

"You have too many clothes on," Sasuke breathed huskily.

Without waiting for a response, Sasuke flexed his fingers before ripping through the clothes with his claws.

"Hey!" Naruto cried out but was ignored.

With the annoying barrier out of the way, Sasuke was granted a full view of the blonde's tanned and toned chest. Sasuke practically purred as his tail swished around in excitement. From what he could tell, the blonde was very lean and just a bit small in stature, but he didn't mind that at all. He actually liked how Naruto appeared to be physically inferior to him.

Not liking being openly stared at with such intensity from Sasuke, Naruto tried to shift over to the side a bit, away from the demon's gaze. But felt himself being pulled back into place. He stared up at Sasuke as the demons eyes locked it's gaze with his. Despite trying to look like he was okay with this, he was really a nervous wreck on the inside. He'd never had sex with a girl before let alone a guy and he knew it was going to hurt _a lot_. But he chose to do this so he'd at least suck it up, cause this was going to be apart of his life now.

As if sensing the anxiety building up in him, Sasuke leaned down until his lips grazed gently against his own and waited. It took a few moments of silent confusion until Naruto realized what Sasuke was doing. He was giving him the option whether or not to continue. Just that little act of Sasuke's tugged a smile on his lips, relieving some of his anxiety. With a shuddering breath, Naruto pressed his lips fully onto Sasuke's and wrapped his arms around his neck.

A warm, fluttery feeling bloomed in his chest and stomach as Sasuke kissed him back gently and wove his fingers into his hair. He tightened his hold on Sasuke. God, if this was what it felt like to be wanted by someone, then he had no regrets with his decision.

He opened his mouth once Sasuke started to prod against it, and slipped his tongue inside. Naruto couldn't exactly place it, but Sasuke tasted hot and sinister. If those even had a taste, but it was the first thing he thought of, and the thought of something so forbidden excited him immensely.

Sasuke smirked into the kiss. He could smell Naruto's arousal becoming more and more evident. He bit and sucked on the blonde's tongue, until Naruto was completely breathless and panting underneath him. He broke away and was delighted in the keening whine that escaped those soft, luscious lips. His mouth trailed down the blonde's throat and stopped at the juncture between his neck and shoulder. He latched his lips and teeth onto the sensitive skin and bit down hard.

"Argh!"

Naruto arched his back, but felt Sasuke push him down with his weight. His neck burned slightly where he was being bitten, but it felt sort of good. Naruto huffed, realizing that made him sound a bit like a masochist.

Blood spilled from the wound Sasuke inflicted on Naruto, and he immediately lapped it up, then sucked on it rigorously. He was no vampire, but tasting the blood of his sexual partner was a bit of a fetish of his. And Naruto's blood tasted heavenly sweet. After a few more harsh sucks, Sasuke released the abused flesh from his teeth and looked at the mark he made. This was to show ownership over Naruto, to ward off other demons that he belong to **him**. If any other demon so much as touched Naruto, he'd rip them to shreds.

Naruto groaned lightly at the throbbing sensation on his neck. He knew that was going to leave a mark. However, he felt Sasuke descend onto him again and trail light, but scorching kisses along his shoulder and chest; occasionally nipping and sucking on his sensitive skin. So caught up in these new sensations the demon was evoking in him, he didn't feel the deftly clawed fingers pulling the rest of his clothes off. It was when a draft of cold air hit him that he noticed.

Immediately his body flinched and tried to curl up to protect itself from the cold, but was stopped by Sasuke. With an embarrassed squeak from Naruto, Sasuke laid his body flush against him. Naruto gasped at the feeling of bare, naked skin against skin. It was overwhelmingly arousing, and Sasuke's heated body wasn't helping lessen the intense feelings that were ransacking his body. Well, it did chase away the cold air though.

He let out a guttural moan as Sasuke rubbed his body against him until he was slowly dry humping into his lower abdomen. Tentatively, Naruto thrust his hips up to create more friction between them and gasped when Sasuke suddenly started to grind down into his pelvis roughly.

"You're making it hard for me to keep control," Sasuke growled low into his ear, before biting the earlobe harshly.

"Urgh!" That particular bite sent a jolt of pleasure all the way down his spine till it made his toes curl.

Sasuke relished in making the blonde squirm in unadulterated pleasure. With each moan and shy thrust that Naruto did, Sasuke felt the threads of his control slip from his grasp. He could feel and smell the strong erotic energy of Naruto smothering and toying with his senses. It was so intoxicating that it left his mouth to practically salivate in huger. He was _starving_.

Opening his mouth, Sasuke breathed in deeply, sucking in the essence of Naruto's arousal. The feeling of it thrumming inside his body had him closing his eyes, savoring the feeling as he quivered in bliss. But it wasn't enough. His eyes snapped opened with a smoldering yearning. He craved more. His hunger stubbornly refused to be sated until he engorged himself in everything Naruto had to offer.

With a flick of his tail, Sasuke directed his gaze south until he met the enticing view of Naruto's erected cock. He stroked it once and watched as it twitched from his touch. A breathy moan was heard, tempting him to grab hold of the erected flesh to see what other sounds he could make Naruto produce.

He was rewarded with a few moans and heady sighs, but Sasuke wanted to hear the blonde scream. He slithered down until his face was aligned with the blonde's cock. Already it was leaking precum. Sasuke licked his lips for a moment before licking the tip of the enlarged sex organ.

Naruto jerked violently and gasped. He sat up half way to see what Sasuke was doing and nearly choked. "W-What the-Stop! That's dirty, I haven't had a shower since I left home! It probably tastes nasty!"

Sasuke lifted a hand and pushed Naruto to lay back down. The blonde didn't know just how amazing he tasted. Sasuke licked the tip of the head again and nearly moaned. The taste was divine.

"No! S-Stop it Sasuke, I-" Naruto's head fell back as Sasuke's mouth closed over the head of his cock and sucked it hard. His body convulsed from the sparks of pleasure shooting up and spreading throughout his body. His hand gripped Sasuke's hair and scalp in an attempt to center himself, but he lost himself completely when Sasuke took all of him inside his mouth.

It was hot and wet, and Sasuke's skilled tongue licked and curled around his shaft as he bobbed his head up and down, sucking long and hard. Naruto desperately tried to squirm his way away from the overwhelming feeling. It was too much! He couldn't take it anymore. The building heat in his groin was driving him mad!

He keened loudly as Sasuke dragged his body back, and held him in place; continuing his maddening torture. Naruto bucked and thrashed, feeling his orgasm approaching. He made the mistake of looking down, locking his eyes with Sasuke's smoldering gaze. At that moment, his orgasm hit him hard. A guttural scream ripped from his throat as he came heavily into Sasuke's awaiting mouth.

The fiery display before him was by far the most erotic reaction Sasuke had ever gotten. All of his previous victims couldn't compare to the raw passion that rolled off Naruto in a cascade of waves. He relished in every moan, wail, and scream that he tore out of the blonde. Sasuke moaned in ecstasy as he greedily swallowed every drop of cum that was released. When he sucked the blonde dry he released the deflating cock from his mouth and crawled back up to his lover's face.

Sasuke smirked. He guessed that was what Naruto was to him now. His one and _only_ lover, because he was sure he'd never seek sustenance from another source ever again. He watched the heavy rise and fall of his lover's chest as he laid there panting, completely spent. But there was still so much he wanted to do. They were far from finished.

Grabbing Naruto's chin, Sasuke tilted the blonde's head slightly and descended upon those succulent lips.

"It's not over yet. I'm still hungry," Sasuke said mumbled into the kiss.

Naruto moaned, feeling his member coming back to life all from a simple kiss. He didn't know if he could take another mind blowing orgasm like that again, he felt so drained. He looked up at Sasuke wondering if it was the demon's fault for his sudden tiredness.

As if reading his mind, Sasuke grinned. "You'll feel rejuvenated very soon."

It was very easy for a human to replenish their sexual drive, all they needed was a little stimulant to get them started. And Sasuke knew just how to do that. He released the blonde's chin from his grip and moved his hand south. He brushed his knuckles over Naruto's awakening member, drawing a moan from the blonde. As much as he wanted to do a repeat of before and drive his lover mad, he decided to torture him again later.

He grabbed one of Naruto's legs with his other and spread them apart and leaned back a little. His cock twitched a few times at the alluring sight of that tight looking puckered bud. He wanted to take him dry, but knew that'd only severely hurt Naruto. In the past he never cared if he seriously hurt anyone, but since Naruto was his possession, he'd take great care of him.

Naruto twitched, feeling overly exposed. He didn't like how Sasuke eyed his asshole with such intensity; it made his face heat up in humiliation.

"Stop s-staring you bastard."

Sasuke looked up into hazy blue eyes for a moment before smirking and resetting his gaze on Naruto's entrance. "Why? I'm just thinking of how tight you'll feel once I'm inside you."

His heart skipped a beat at that. How could the bastard say something so lewd so easily! Suddenly Sasuke prodded his fingers against his mouth. He looked up at Sasuke with a confused look.

"Suck on them," Sasuke growled a bit impatiently.

"What!? Why?" Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"Never mind then. If you want to be taken dry then that's fine by-"

Struck by what he was getting at, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's retreating hand and sucked on them hard; his face bright red as he glowered at the bastard. Sasuke smirked at the contemptuous look Naruto was giving him.

After a couple minutes, Sasuke withdrew his fingers from Naruto's mouth. He lifted both of the blonde's legs and bent them forward until he was completely exposed to him. Naruto grunted when he felt a wet finger nudge his hole. He grit his teeth as it pushed in. It felt intrusive and weird, but not all that uncomfortable. Sasuke added in a second finger and tried to stretch him. Then a third.

At this point Naruto was panting. It stung a bit, but found that he got used to the feeling the more he tried to relax. He was just getting his breathing under control when his body jerked violently; his legs tensing.

"W-What was that?" Naruto gasped.

Sasuke smirked, and moved his fingers around again until Naruto's body jerked again; squirming to get away from the intense feeling. He hunkered his larger frame over Naruto, trapping the blonde under him and repeatedly assaulted his lover's sweet spot. His cries of pleasure were starting to push him over the edge. Quickly he withdrew his fingers and positioned himself at Naruto's puckered entrance. He couldn't be bothered with slicking up his dick now.

Naruto stiffened at feeling something big and hard nudge him down there. He felt a hand caress his face gently, and then tangle it's fingers in his hair. He glanced up to see Sasuke hovering over him with an unreadable look on his face.

"You need to relax."

Naruto glared. "You try to relax when your body is bent in half and are about to get fucked in the ass!"

That infuriating smirk appeared on the bastards face again. Feeling pissed, Naruto opened his mouth to cuss at the demon when he felt a searing pain shoot up his body. A scream ripped from his throat, astonished that Sasuke just slammed all the way in without warning. It hurt like a fucking bitch! Another wave of pain hit him.

"Stop! Take it out! Sasuke take it-MMPH"

Sasuke dove down to his mouth and kissed him harshly, swallowing all of his complaints. That bastard even bit his lip and made it bleed! Naruto whimpered, deciding fighting Sasuke would only hurt him more. Although, feeling that smirk against his lips spiked his anger again. Not wanting to look like he could be easily conquered, Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist despite the pain and clutched his hair between his fists; and kissed back just as roughly.

Surprise was probably an understatement for Sasuke. No one ever responded like this to him. He used to love it when people would scream in terror and try to fight him off, it made sex that much more exciting; but Naruto wasn't doing that at all. He was holding him tightly, kissing him back with just as much passion as he was…and he realized he liked this a lot better.

He did feel just a tiny bit guilty for not taking it slow, and not allowing the blonde to adjust to his girth. He had acted upon instinct, and he never did take anything slow before cause he never cared. But Naruto was different, which was why he found himself remaining still, waiting for the blonde's pain to fade away. And it was taking all of his willpower to fucking wait. His body burned, aching to pound as hard and deep as he could into Naruto until he reached oblivion.

Naruto was tighter than he imagined. He'd taken multiple peoples virginity before, but none of them ever felt as hot and taut before as Naruto's did. Sasuke could hardly take it anymore. He moved from Naruto's mouth to the mark on the blonde's neck he made earlier and bit down into it again. He needed _something_ to help anchor him.

Despite it hurting, Naruto craned his neck to give Sasuke more room. It helped to distract him from the initial pain he was still feeling. Getting fed up, Naruto decided to just get on with it whether it continued to hurt or not. He wiggled his hips slightly. It was all he had to do to give Sasuke the signal to move, and he obliged immediately.

Sasuke pulled out all the way and paused for a few seconds before slamming back in. Naruto screamed. It still hurt so much, but now that he gave Sasuke permission to continue he knew the demon wouldn't stop. It was only when Sasuke changed the angle of his thrusts that Naruto's vision blasted white.

For the love of God, it was a hundred times more intense than it was before when Sasuke fingered him. Naruto choked on a gasp as he clamped his legs tightly around Sasuke's waist. He felt his nails dig into the skin on Sasuke's back and absent mindedly wondered if he was drawing blood. His thrusts became faster and harder and every single time, Sasuke hit his prostate dead on.

Sasuke pulled away from Naruto's neck and went back to kissing him. He loved how the blonde's screams would vibrate in his throat as he dominated him. Sasuke continued his relentless assault, loving every single second of it. His eyes watched how Naruto's body would spasm when a particularly hard thrust hit his prostate. He loved how that tan skin was now glistened with sweat, making their bodies slick as they moved against each other.

Never before had Sasuke ever felt so complete as he did right now. His burning hunger was never satisfied even after the most violent sex he'd have with his prey over the centuries he had existed, but now he felt himself so close to finally being satiated. That hot, almost unbearable heat clenching around him was driving him mad with lust, he just couldn't get enough of it. Even the slightly tangy taste of his lover's mouth was driving him insane!

Naruto was feeling much like Sasuke was. He was on borderline madness. He could feel the heat in his stomach building higher and higher. He was going to cum any second now and he desperately wanted that release.

The pressure in his groin finally hit it's peek, making Naruto violently cum for the second time that night. His entire body tensed as he rode out his orgasm, a loud strangled gasp of pleasure escaping his lips.

As Sasuke watched Naruto's body convulse in it's orgasm, he felt the blonde's inner walls clam down on him. He grunted, feeling his orgasm rapidly approaching. Before it hit him, he buried himself as deeply as he could within his blonde lover and felt his body shake as he finally came. He was in utter rapture. He felt complete, and calm. As he came down from his sex induced high, he gazed at Naruto and smirked lazily at the drunken stupor he looked to be in.

Naruto was panting; his cheeks a pinkish hue and his body still pulsating from the mind blowing sex. A feeling of contentment settled in his chest and he smiled tiredly. Sasuke leaned down and kissed him. He kissed back without hesitation.

Sasuke settled down on Naruto's side and wrapped his arms around the blonde's narrow waist, pulling him tightly against his chest. Feeling too drain to try to get comfortable, Naruto just snuggled up to Sasuke, loving the heat from his body that chased the cold way.

He wanted nothing more than to sleep now, but the dull pain in his ass and backside was bothering him. He sniffed in annoyance.

"You know, how about you warn me a bit before you just slam all the way in next time. My ass hurts like a bitch."

Sasuke chuckled and buried his nose in those blonde locks. "You enjoyed it rough. Be happy I wasn't in my true form. I'm a lot bigger when I am."

For a minute, Sasuke thought about it and felt a grin tug at the corner of his lips. "Actually, that would probably be some pretty hot and kinky sex. We'll do that next time."

Naruto felt the color drain from his face. "_Bigger_? Oh hell no! You could hardly fit in me! You'll tear me in half if you try to fuck me in your true form!"

"I probably would, but since you're bonded to me now, any wound you receive will heal quickly."

Naruto sighed heavily, too exhausted to even argue with Sasuke right now. He'd fight him tooth and nail about it when Sasuke tried to do it. For now, he felt happier than he had ever been since he could remember. His eyes started to droop.

"You'll never leave me right?"

Sasuke snorted lightly and tightened his hold on the blonde. "No. I never abandon what's mine." Sasuke suddenly dug his claws into Naruto's back. "And if you ever try to escape from me, I'll hunt you down and fuck you into the ground violently, claiming you over and over again. And I promise it won't be pleasant for you."

Naruto grinned at the threat. As if he'd ever leave the one person who actually wanted him. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and held onto him tightly. "Never. I'm all yours."

"Yes. **Mine**." Sasuke growled lowly.

With an exhausted smile, Naruto felt himself drift off into a dreamless sleep. He could hardly believe that he went from a life of utter loneliness, to an eternity with Sasuke. God could never give him anything to trump what he finally had now. This was his paradise.

.

.

.

.

**A/N: My fingers feel like they're about to fall off. It's freaking freezing! Ugh I hate the cold so much, why can't it always just be pleasantly warm all year long? But anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this! I had lots of fun writing it ^^ I've read a lot of fanfics involving incubi or just demons in general. And, as great as they are, the author doesn't make the demon as threatening as they truly are. I watch all those Hauntings and Paranormal witness and junk, and that can scare the shit outta me! **

**While some fanfics do make Sasuke appear arrogant and powerful, they don't show it off. Sometimes I've found that the author will make Sasuke mess with Naruto psychologically, which I do like! A demon would do that, but they don't show how physically threatening they can be, which is what I tried to do in my own fic. In the second half, I did change Sasuke's attitude around a bit, but come on, it's a romantic fanfic too. I'm not exactly one who likes rape scenes. **

**I just wanted to show just how dangerous Sasuke as a demon can be. Well, as a real demon in real life might be. I know I am so far from what they are actually like, but I gave it my best shot lol And also, I apologize for some of the…religious content in here. I'm a roman catholic and all and I believe in God and what not, but hey, I have a wild imagination. So I hope I didn't offend anyone. **

**Also, I watched The Possession and Sinister this week and my god. After watching that, I took one look at this fic and was actually **_**scared**_** to continue writing it XD Yeah, I'm one of those people who likes horror movies, and then is scared shitless afterwards for days on end. Lmao**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this! Please leave a review, I love feedback to help improve my writing! And just cause I like to hear what everyone thinks lol **

**Happy Halloween! ^w^ **


End file.
